


A New Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry only had one hope for all of his life. He knew, without a doubt, that he was an Omega. Between the Dursleys beating him nearly to death and the permanent damage they caused him and Dumbledore's suspicious schemes, Harry only held out hope for being freed by his Alpha. And he would be, irrevocably. Just perhaps not in the way he had been expecting.





	1. Fate is a Bitch

Harry Potter grew up hearing stories about Alphas and Omegas; undoubtedly it was a romanticized version, but for the most part destined Alpha/Omega pairs seemed to be happy or at least make it work. In the muggle world, he had wondered what was wrong with him. Everyone else seemed to know what their second gender was at birth, and Vernon and Petunia were more than happy to be the perfect Beta family with their Beta son Dudley. They were the definition of average, normal. Harry was never allowed that relief. When he first went to Hogwarts, he shocked wizarding Britain by being sorted into Hufflepuff, but all Harry knew was how to care for himself, work hard, stay out of sight, and be loyal to those who proved their trust, if anyone ever proved worthy of his trust to begin with.

For the most part, Harry stayed out of the way during his Hogwarts career. He had felt a faint tingling in his first year Defense against the Dark Arts class, but thought nothing of it, really. Even when Madam Pomfrey explained the draw an Omega felt towards their Alpha, Harry discarded it. It wasn’t strong enough, so surely it was just one of his strange feelings. In his second year, Harry had thought that Ginny Weasley may have been his mate, one of the rare Alpha females, but there were times where the draw didn’t exist at all. Even when he held the diary in his hands, Harry had not thought that _this_ could possibly happen. Surely he had suffered enough abuse at the hands of his relatives for all these years, yet still fate decided to take away his one and only hope for being free and happy. Tied up to the gravestone of Tom Riddle Senior, Harry trembled and wanted to weep. For Voldemort was, without a doubt, his Alpha.

He was untied, trembling and afraid as he stared at the body of his comrade and housemate, one of the few people that he had ever trusted in the world. “Come now, Harry Potter. I am sure you know how to duel. Bow, bow to death Harry Potter.” And he knew he was. He would never be able to raise his wand against his Alpha, it was instinctually driven into him that he _needed_ his Alpha to protect him. And now that he knew who his Alpha was, he could also feel the overwhelming instinct of not harming any Death Eater at all. _‘A lord and vassal bond… Because they belong to him I cannot harm them. I will die here, unable to fight or defend myself at all.’_ He bows, and before he could even pretend to attack he hears a crucio and falls to the ground.  Something deep inside of him is urging him to cry out, an instinct that he follows without thought as he feels the hot burning pain of a thousand knives carving into him at once. It feels like the knives that Vernon loves so much, the ones that cut and cauterize the wound all at once, that set his every nerve on fire. The Alphas among the Death Eaters flinch when he cries out, a desperate, high-pitched whine of a _pleading_ Omega. The one most affected by this cry, however, was Voldemort himself. He stops the curse as his eyes widen minutely, and as he tries to ignore it and prepares to cast again he hears the confirmation he was waiting for. Harry Potter was not just pleading for mercy as _an_ Omega. He was pleading for mercy as _his_ Omega.

“How very… interesting, Potter. You are an Omega. You are _my_ Omega. That is why you are trembling so very strongly, is it not? You cannot even fight me, can you boy? Speak.” Harry shakes his head, trying and failing to fight the compulsion to speak only the truth to his Alpha. “I cannot hurt you, Alpha. I cannot hurt your vassals, either. If you are going to kill me, please just do it now. I can’t go back to the Dursleys again, not after presenting. They never hesitated to beat me, so what is to stop Vernon from selling me now that I’ve presented? He’s threatened it enough… I just… I’m so tired of hurting, Alpha. Please make it stop. Just make it stop!” Harry knows that he is crying, knows that he is displaying weaknesses that Voldemort could and undoubtedly would exploit later, but he could do nothing but that. In his emotional distress, Harry does not even notice his glamour falling, revealing a malnourished body, hundreds of scars and burns, and the lack of vision in and the nasty scar over his right eye. He had started to grow out his bangs to cover that eye, so that even if he wasn’t wearing his glamour he would not have to see it. That scar reminded him of a time that he was entirely too close to death at entirely too young an age to be fearing for his life regularly. The collective intakes of breath told Harry that his glamour had fallen, but he was so shaken that he could hardly find himself caring if he died looking relatively healthy or like a starved, pathetic excuse for a child. His magic would have fallen as his body cooled anyways.

“What on Earth _happened_ to you, Potter?” Harry hated the compulsion of honesty that his very nature was giving him towards his Alpha. He just… didn’t speak of this, not to anyone. “The Dursleys. My relatives hate me; they regularly tell me about what a horrible waste of space and atrocious freak I am. I’ve tried begging Dumbledore to not go back, to visit or stay with my friends if I cannot stay at Hogwarts, but nothing will change his mind. He insisted I go back even after Sirius escaped and was proven innocent to us, despite my telling him of the abuse… Dumbledore wiped Sirius’s memory when I told him, and told me that it was for the “Greater Good” that I learn some humility. As if I’m merely being scolded and not _nearly killed_ every summer.” Harry trembles and looks up to Voldemort, tears streaking down his face. “I… I don’t know why you want me dead, Alpha. I really don’t, but if that’s what you need to do then please just get it over with.” He could have been seeing things, but for just a moment Harry thought he saw something softer in those red eyes. “Potter… No, Harry. Do you even realize what you are telling me? You aren’t begging for life, are you? You aren’t even simply resigned to death; it is as if you truly _want_ to die. Given your current state, however… I cannot exactly say that I blame you in this case.” Then Voldemort does something that nearly causes his vassals to gasp and gape in shock; he kneels in front of Harry.

“Harry James Potter. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord and Lord Voldemort, swear on my life and magic that I shall never intentionally harm you or stand by and allow anyone to hurt you. I will see to your needs and you will want for nothing, I swear it.” Green eyes, one much brighter than the other, widen in shock. “So mote it be… But why would you do this?” A wicked smirk is all he gets in response. “You are mine now, Harry. I’m a very possessive man, but I take care of what is mine. Dumbledore and his ilk will never harm you again. We will get revenge on all of them for this.”

Maybe his Alpha was a bit scary, but suddenly Harry has the feeling that he could have done much worse. Fate could be a bitch, certainly, but now? Now fate was in his corner. It was time for those who hurt him to pay the price of their actions.


	2. Heat Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warning for a semi-explicit scene featuring in this chapter. The author is asexual and this is my first attempt at any sort of smut, so pardon the fact that it is more objective than detailed. My stories are more rated explicit to be safe and for future, extreme violence/torture scenes.

Harry awoke the next day, lightly bound to the bed he was on. The ties felt more like something made of silk, and for a brief moment he panicked. No matter how much worse this could be, the fact that he was restrained made him incredibly nervous. He flinched when he heard the opening of a door to the room.  
“Shh its okay, Harry. It’s just me. I swore not to hurt you, remember?” When he looked up, Harry could see the sharp red eyes that indicated his Alpha and relaxed. As much as he had feared him before, a vow of magic couldn’t be broken without losing said magic, which Voldemort would never risk.

“Why am I… restrained? Not quite tied up, but…”

“When an Omega finds their true mate they go into heat within the week, instead of simply having their first heat when they come of age. Very few find their true mates, and even fewer before an Omega is claimed by someone else which leads to a fight to the death for them. I do not… While I trust my followers to a certain extent, I cannot trust that they would not go after such a beautiful Omega in heat if you were to walk around them. I obliviated their memory of what happened in the graveyard, so no spies should be able to leak this out before our bond is more secure nor will they be expecting an Omega around for them to plot to steal. I did not know if I would be here when you woke up, so I lightly restrained you. You would not be able to free yourself if you had tried, but it wouldn’t have hurt you either.”

Harry blushes and gives a shy smile. “Thank you, then. I may have forgotten in the stress and inadvertently lead myself to harm. Actually, given my luck that is more likely than my staying put.” When Harry looked back up, he noticed that Voldemort seemed almost… shy? Perhaps awkward would be a better word for it.

“I… Have you ever done anything with others before? I do not wish to assume either way; I simply thought you might have preferred us to have a first time you could… Well, remember outside of the haze of your heat. I’d also really rather not take you without your permission, never mind the fact that we are true mates. It would be better to have your trust than…”

Harry couldn’t keep himself from giggling, and at Voldemort’s cross look explains himself. “I’m not laughing at you, I promise. I just think that it’s really sweet of you to actually care about those things… I didn’t expect it, but I’m definitely happy for it. I’ve never even kissed anyone, honestly. I don’t know what to expect from heat, but I have heard that it hurts less… Despite that, you are right to think that I’d want to remember my first clearly, even if you find it a silly, Hufflepuff notion.”   
With a huff, Voldemort shakes his head. “You are a Hufflepuff, Harry. I’m hardly going to make you be anything you are not. With your past, it is perhaps surprising that you aren’t a Slytherin, but you were stuck so long with no help that you became almost resigned to it, didn’t you? So you just wanted a place to make friends when you could be with them, and I can hardly blame you.” 

Voldemort strokes Harry’s hair in a soothing gesture, not surprised at the shock and content shining in Harry’s eyes. His Omega snuggles up to him, his shaggy, ebony hair tickling his neck. “Just tell me if I go too fast, okay? This is at your pace. I won’t lie; it will probably be a bit uncomfortable at first, but I will prepare you the best I can and this close to your heat you will probably produce some slick to help us along as well.”

Harry’s face goes bright red, but he nods his consent. “Thank you, Alpha.” Voldemort chuckles and kisses Harry’s forehead.

“You may call me Marvolo. I detest my first name, and while I wouldn’t be angry at you for using it… I’d rather you not, if only to keep you from doing so as a habit in front of others.” Perhaps it was a bit of an awkward conversation before sex, but he didn’t want Harry to feel awkward and try to stick with Voldemort or Alpha alone. He wanted him to feel equal to him in any way that he could, for Harry was his and that alone made him invaluable.

Marvolo peppered Harry with kisses all over, waving a hand that locked and warded his door shut and had the both of them naked. When Harry squirmed, trying to hide his scars, Marvolo gently grasped his chin and kissed him soundly. 

“Don’t hide, my beautiful Harry. These are a sign of strength. You have survived that which many of us could never. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Tears welled up in both eyes, one unseeing and the other filled with overwhelming emotions. If it had been anyone else, Marvolo would have been afraid of the warmth and love in Harry’s eye, but he knew that Harry would be his forever, so long as he took proper care of him.

Marvolo enjoyed teasing him into ecstasy, each stroke, kiss, and hickey left Harry squirming in pleasure and sighing contentedly. When stretching him, Marvolo thought that he felt the tingle of something strange… A very strong sort of magic. It was when they joined together for first time that Marvolo truly felt it.  
“Oh, my soul… How could I have been so very blind? You were always mine, my sweet Harry.” He kissed him passionately and began to thrust as soon as Harry had adjusted, magic joining the two together as mates and swirling around them all the while.

Their bonding wound up kick starting Harry’s heat, and their bonding continued for quite some time with only the House Elves able to bring them food and water. The two exchanged many soft words and stayed close to one another. 

Neither were aware of the very rare result of Harry’s first ever heat until much later.


	3. Unexpected Consequences

Harry woke from his heat warm and pleasantly sated, instinctively feeling his claiming mark that showed that he _belonged_ to his Alpha. The mark on his neck was basically a hickey that would never fade away and would always remain incredibly sensitive to his Alpha’s touch, and he couldn’t help but be incredibly happy that during his heat Marvolo insisted on Harry marking him in return. It gave him some autonomy, and showed others that he was valued and treasured by his Alpha, and it was a first for Harry to be cared for in any sense of the word.

“Good morning, Harry. How are you? I… I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, Marvolo. You took very good care of me. Thank you.”

Harry nuzzled into his Alpha’s neck and hums contentedly when Marvolo shuffles him as close as possible to his side. He leans into his touch as Marvolo strokes his hair and chuckles warmly.

“To think that those monstrous muggles would deny such a sweet thing as you. I will never let anyone hurt you like they did again, and anyone who even tries will be signing their own death warrant.”

Before bonding with Marvolo, he may have been worried about someone saying something like that to him, but Harry knew that he could trust his Alpha. Besides, he could hardly say that he really wanted to try to protect the Dursley’s given the fact that they are the reason he is so disfigured and constantly sore in some fashion.

“How could you even care for me? Even though I am your Omega, I’m horribly scarred and just… ugly.”

Marvolo kisses his forehead and pulls him even closer.

“None of that, my Harry. It is not your fault, and they are only symbols of your strength. Most would not have been able to survive what you did, much less hide their suffering until forced to confront it. You are stunning, my Omega.”

Harry sighs and simply snuggles closer, relishing in his Alpha’s warmth. If it was anyone else he wouldn’t believe them, but Voldemort had never lied to him before, and he hardly expected him to start now that they had a far better relationship.

“I should probably summon my followers. I completely wiped their memories of the graveyard, so they aren’t even aware that I’m back. I’ll also have to inform them that you are not, under any circumstances, to be harmed. Unless they desire to have their soul leave their chilling bodies, that is.”

“Okay Alpha. Just… Be careful with Snape, please? I don’t think anyone really knows what side he’s on anymore. Probably his own side, playing spy for both and willing to claim to have always been for the winning side. It’s very Slytherin, but also foolish to think that he could pull such a thing off. A good spy he may be, but he hasn’t got the people skills to convince others that he was truly for their side.”

Marvolo kisses him lightly and smiles. “Of course, Harry. It will be inevitable that he shall find out eventually, but I will force him into a vow of secrecy regarding you. It’s safer to do that than him discovering you through a loose-lipped Death Eater, or seeing you and reporting your presence to Dumbledore before we could hope to stop him.”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Just rest, my Harry. You need to sleep. After I inform the others of your presence I will bring a healer in to help heal the scars and nerve damage that can be healed, the former if only because I know that they bother you.”

Harry drifted off into sleep, completely unaware of just how exasperated Marvolo would get with his Death Eaters and their constant questions regarding his status as Marvolo’s Omega.

Marvolo sighs with exasperation, relieved to finally have his followers out of the room, before he began to curse them all.

“Narcissa, I need you to follow me. I’d like you to check up on Harry, and see what we can do to get him to a healthier state.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Severus, do not think me unaware of your duplicity. Even with your vow to silence you are on very thin ice. Dumbledore likely will suspect that I have Harry, but if he becomes aware of the fact that he is my Omega… The consequences will be dire for you, am I understood?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Good. Then follow me. The odds are that Harry will need your skill in potions.”

Both Narcissa and Severus stop dead at the scarred appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived, shocked into silence despite their best efforts to remain level headed.

Marvolo simply shakes his head and sits down on the bed that Harry is sleeping in. He gently brushes Harry’s hair out of his face and speaks to him in a soothing voice.

“It’s time for you to wake up, love.”

Marvolo chuckles at his Omega’s sleepy snuffling noises, deciding to gently pull Harry into his lap in order to wake him up. Marvolo kisses his forehead lovingly, and Harry finally comes to with a yawn.

“Good morning, my Harry. Did you rest well?”

“Yes Marvolo. How did the meeting go?”

“It went well, my little Omega. I brought Narcissa here for your checkup, and don’t worry, Severus is under a vow of silence regarding your presence.”

“Mhm. What do you need me to do, Mrs. Malfoy?”

“Just stay still and I will cast the diagnostic on you.”

She does so, paling as the list grows longer and longer. The number of injuries on the scroll is immense, and it becomes plainly obvious to both her and Severus that Harry had been abused by his previous guardians. That wasn’t the most shocking thing on the paper, however, as Harry was obviously quite scarred and they at least suspected this sort of result. What was the most surprising was something else entirely.

“My lord, we should be able to heal most of the damage with a strict potions regimen, especially with nutrition potions. I’m glad for that, as without the additional help Harry could be in serious danger when he gives birth to your baby.”


End file.
